


i found the blue and red in you.

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: คำถามมีอยู่ว่า คุณสามารถเฝ้ามองใครสักคนได้นานเพียงใด และถึงเมื่อไหร่ที่คุณจะเริ่มรู้ตัวว่าคุณนั้นกำลังหลงรักใครคน
Relationships: Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i found the blue and red in you.

เพียงคราแรกที่เราได้พบกัน ฉันสามารถรับรู้ได้ทันทีเลยว่าเธอคือคนที่พิเศษ แม้จะไม่ได้รู้จักกันก่อนหน้านั้นก็ตาม

เธอคือหนึ่งในบุคคลที่ทำให้ฉันหวนคิดถึงวัยเยาว์ ความรักที่ฉันได้รับ รอยยิ้ม และความอบอุ่นใจเมื่อได้พบเจอกัน ฉันไม่เคยสัมผัสสิ่งเหล่านั้นในวันที่ฉันเติบโตขึ้น เธอคือหนึ่งคนที่ทำให้ความรู้สึกเหล่านั้นย้อนกลับมา ในทุกๆ ครั้งที่เราได้พบกัน จนกระทั่งคนรอบข้างสังเกตได้ ยกเว้นเธอ เรารู้จักกันเพียงผิวเผิน แต่ทุกๆ บทสนทนากลับทำให้ฉันยิ้มได้ เป็นรอยยิ้มและคำพูดที่เรียบง่าย แต่ติดตรึงในหัวใจ คุณเป็นคนที่ใส่ใจรายละเอียดคนรอบข้างอย่างดี ฉันไม่อาจคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองได้ว่าเธอใส่ใจฉันอย่างดีมากๆ เพราะฉันเองก็ไม่แน่ใจในสิ่งที่ตัวเองกำลังพบเจอ ฉันได้แต่หวังว่าตัวเองจะเข้าใจความรู้สึกตัวเองอย่างดี และไม่ทำให้ต้องรู้สึกแย่ หากต้องตัดสินใจถึงสิ่งต่างๆ

ฉันเริ่มทำความรู้จักเธอทีละนิดทีละน้อย ไม่สิ อันที่จริงเราเริ่มที่จะทำความรู้จักกัน นอกจากเรื่องงาน เราเริ่มกลายมาเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีต่อกัน และเพื่อนที่สนิทต่อกัน เราไม่เคยมีความลับต่อกัน — ฉันสิที่ต้องบอกว่าฉันไม่เคยมีความลับต่อเธอเลยแม้แต่น้อย เธอเป็นบุคคลที่น่ารัก แต่ทำให้ฉันยิ้มได้ทุกเมื่อ คอยปลอบและคอยดูแลกันและกันอย่างเสมอมา บางครั้งฉันก็ยังชวนเธอไปออกกำลังกายด้วยกัน ช่วงเธอเหนื่อยๆ หลังออกกำลังกายจะน่ารักเป็นพิเศษ เพราะแก้มของเธอนั้นจะแดงก่ำ เหงื่อออกเยอะ และดูเหนื่อยสุดๆ 

ฉันไม่แน่ใจว่าเมื่อไหร่ที่สายตาของฉันนั้นจับจ้องอยู่ที่เธอ ทุกๆ การกระทำ ทุกๆ บทสนทนา ทุกๆ รอยยิ้มที่มอบให้กันนั้นมันช่างงดงามเกินคำบรรยาย ในวันที่เธอจากไปไกล ฉันอดที่จะคิดถึงช่วงเวลาที่มีเธออยู่เคียงข้างไม่ได้ และฉันเฝ้ารอคอยวันที่เธอจะกลับมาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง มอบรอยยิ้มที่สวยงามกลับมาให้กับฉันทุกเมื่อ

ฉันไม่อาจเอ่ยความรู้สึกของฉันออกไปให้เธอได้รับรู้ ความทรงจำและเรื่องราวมากมายที่มอบให้กับเธอนั้นมันไม่อาจบรรยายและวัดปริมาณได้ แต่ฉันอยากให้เธอได้รับรู้เอาไว้ว่าเธอนั้นมีความหมายกับฉันมากกว่าสิ่งใดๆ บนโลกใบนี้ และฉันสามารถมอบทุกสิ่งให้กับเธอได้อย่างไร้ข้อโต้แย้ง

คุณได้หัวใจของฉันในวันแรกที่เราพบกัน


End file.
